The Model's Life
by Shouko Heart
Summary: Lucy, Mira and Erza are models which are famous but just want a peaceful life so they just join small beauty pageants. One day, Lucy and her BFFs (Mira and Erza) acquire the help of 3 janitors... After a while, they notice the 3 janitors have actually been janitors at their every past and future pageants. Is this stalking? RoLu, MiLa, ErzaxOC No cursing... YET. Um... OOC?
1. Meet The Main

Me: Here's a new story I thought of while watching TV with my family at night! This has been planned for a few months now!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

Mira: Lucy-chan! We're your BFFs!

Erza: *nods* Yes, we are.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoLu and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

* * *

**Fiore- Magnolia-National Stadium**

Normal POV

There was a beauty pageant being held at the National Stadium, currently located in Magnolia. People in the stadium began to clap and cheer for the participants… Example, _Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet_.

"Good luck, Lucy-chan." Mira smiled at the said girl. She smiled back.

"Thank you, Mira. You too~." Lucy sang.

"Mira, Lucy, does this dress make me look cool?" Erza said as she posed in front of the two with a red sunflower dress on.

"It makes you look cute, Erza." Lucy giggled.

Erza grimaced at the dress, "Too bad… I was aiming for cool. It was such a pretty dress too." Erza sighed.

"This would look good if Mira wore it for the Floral Round." Erza nodded in approval. She pictured Mira in the dress, smiling.

"Red looks very good on Mira. Lucy, you look good in Yellow and Blue." Erza said.

"Aw… Only good, Erza?" Lucy faked a pout.

Erza and Mira giggled, "You look very good in Yellow and Blue."

The stage producer walked in their room, "85 minutes till the beauty pageant, girls. Get your hair and make-up done. Especially you, Ms. Heartfilia. I want you to win!" she squealed.

"Okay. Thank you for your support!" Lucy waved at the stage producer before the girl disappeared.

"Mira, can you do my hair?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and turned to Erza.

"Erza, can you do my hair?" Erza nodded and turned to Lucy, "Lucy, can you do my hair?"

"Sure, Erza! I would love to!" Lucy grinned. The girls formed a circle and started doing each other's hair while talking.

"Did you know that Levy is now studying at Fairy Tail Academy? She stopped being a model just for that." Mira sighed.

"It was worth it, though. I mean, look at us, we want peace but we're too famous now so we can't do anything about it but just join small beauty pageants." Lucy frowned.

"Well, do you want to quit modeling? I don't so this is much better." Erza smiled. Lucy and Mira nodded before screaming.

"HEY! DON'T MOVE!" the girls screamed. They stopped moving and got back to work.

"I hope Levy's safe and isn't studying with animals as classmates." Lucy said.

"I'm sure she has good classmates. She's probably in Class A. I hope she sees Elfman in Class E." Mira giggled.

"Hey, have any of you seen Gajeel since the freak day?" Lucy asked.

"Oh… The day he ate metal… That was weird…" Erza said as she reminisced.

"I think he's studying in Phantom Lord." Mira answered. Lucy started wondering where Natsu and Gray were.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Probably fighting by the food stands." Erza said.

"Done." Lucy said as she gave Erza a mirror, barely making it.

Erza had her hair in a bun with two strands in front. Erza thanked Lucy and Lucy waited for her best friends to finish doing their hair.

After 23 minutes~

Erza was done with Mira's hair. Mira's hair was curly at the end and she had half bangs. **[A/N: Tenrou Island hairstyle.]**

"Erza, it's so kawaii!" Mira grinned and Erza smiled. Erza stood up and went to the dressing room.

Mira had also finished doing Lucy's hair. Lucy's hair was curly at the back with two strands in front that were colored blue.

"CUTE!" Lucy squealed and thanked Mira for doing her hair. She ran into another dressing room and Mira walked to another dressing room.

10 minutes later~

Erza exited her dressing room with a ballroom dress on. It was red and had sparkles on it. Her shoes, even though they couldn't be seen, were red heels.

Lucy exited her dressing room with a ballroom dress on as well. It was blue with tiny little glitters on it. Her shoes were blue doll shoes.

Mira exited her dressing room with a ballroom dress on also. It was pink with black outlines. When she would move, the dress would shine like a star. Her shoes were pink doll shoes.

"Do even need make-up?" Mira giggled.

"Let's just rely on our natural beauty." Lucy said.

"I'll just apply a bit of mascara." Erza said and picked up a mascara bottle and applied.

"I'll apply eye shadow." Mira grinned and got to work.

"Blush only." Lucy said as she took the blush-on.

After 45 minutes~

The girls were already halfway done with their pageant. Even though the beauty pageant was small, many participated but it was down to Mira, Erza, Lucy, a blue haired girl(Juvia) and a light-haired girl(Yukino).

"We now have our winners!" the judges announced.

"3rd Runner Up, Juvia Lockser! 2nd Runner Up, Erza Scarlet! 1st Runner Up, Mirajane Strauss! 1st place is… LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Mato announced. Cheers erupted from the people watching.

Lucy frowned while Erza and Mira hugged her, "I'm sorry for winning. It should've been you guys…"

"Lucy-chan, it's alright… Runner Up is as good as 1st place." Mira giggled. Erza nodded, "We know you're sorry even though you shouldn't be sorry for winning."

"Juvia wants to congratulate Lucy-san." Juvia said and smiled.

"Thank you, Juvia-san. Please call me Lucy." Lucy smiled.

"Please call Juvia Juvia, Lucy." Juvia said.

"Lucy, we have to go get Natsu and Gray now." Erza said. Lucy nodded and waved to Juvia.

"See you next time, Juvia!" Lucy shouted and ran back stage to her and her best friends' room.

"Lucy-chan, get changed!" Mira shouted from her dressing room.

"OKAY!" Lucy ran into her own dressing room and saw her jeans and blouse with a blue shoulder bag.

Finished changing~

Lucy ran out of the dressing room wearing the said clothes earlier and black sneakers, "We have to get Natsu and Gray, eat at a restaurant and then Girls' Night Out. Wow, I have a very busy schedule."

Erza busted out of her dressing room with a blue skirt and a red blouse. She was wearing black boots, "That's cause we always do things together, Lucy."

Mira ran out of her dressing room with a pink dress that reached her knees and flat shoes, "EH?! I almost forgot about that…! Good thing Lucy was talking to herself." Mira let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Let's go get Natsu and Gray!" Erza cheered and they walked out of the room after packing all of their clothes and other stuff.

* * *

Me: So, did you like it?

Lucy: Give your thoughts about it!


	2. Running Into These Guys

Me: I've updated!

Kotone: Good for you.

Aoi: Yey!

Lucy: I'm a model?

Mira: It's good being a model, Lucy-chan.

Erza: What Mira said.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoLu and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

* * *

Gray and Natsu were still fighting with each other at the food stands.

"Hey Popsicle, will you stop hogging the hotdog stand?!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not hogging the hotdog stand, Fire Breath. I'm getting ketchup for my hotdog!" Gray argued.

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen. Just say you were hogging the stand!" Natsu yawned.

"No. It isn't true so I won't say it, bastard." Gray said.

"Shut up, you butt!" Natsu said, mimicking Princess Bubblegum. **[A/N: You know you liked it~! ;)]**

"You shut up, Bakamander!" Gray shouted. Luckily, Erza and the others arrived.

"Is this a fight I sense?" Erza asked, getting between them. They flinched and hid behind a nearby lamppost.

"T-thank you for stopping them from fighting! They've been here all day long… and they just kept fighting." a vendor bowed.

"You two… You kept fighting all day long here instead of getting food and watching us?! This is simply unforgivable!" Erza said, turning into the Demon.

"W-we're sorry, Lady Titania!" Natsu and Gray cried anime style. Erza sighed and shook her head.

"You two are impossible." she said and smiled, "But that's why you're my friends."

Erza turned to the vendors, "Please forgive my friends. They apologize sincerely."

The vendors nodded and smiled, "It's alright!"

"Thank you for forgiving our friends." Mira and Lucy bowed.

"Let's go to Mickey's now." Lucy pouted.

"We're going to Mickey's~!" Gray and Natsu started thinking about food but stopped when they saw each other.

"Don't even think about what I'm thinking." Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"I should say the same thing." Natsu crossed his arms.

Lucy grinned at both of them and hung her arms at their shoulders, "Come on, cheer up. What's important is… you two are friends tonight and will eat together~! Yey~!"

They both blushed and nodded. They all went to the restaurant together.

* * *

Mira told the lady they made a reservation and she searched for the name.

"BFFs and Guys?" the lady asked. They nodded. She sweat dropped and led them to their table.

"Menus for you to decide what you will order." a guy with a French accent said and gave them menus.

"We might be models but we're not dumb, you know." Lucy mumbled and the guy smirked.

"Desole*, Mademoiselle. Only blondes are dumb, correct?" the guy asked.

Lucy kept clenching her fists so she wouldn't punch the guy and ruin her career… And make a scene.

"Actually, that's based on the IQ so please leave and let us decide on what we're ordering." Mira smiled and glared at guy and he ran away.

"Hey Luce, did you wanna punch him or what?" Natsu said and Lucy eagerly nodded.

"That man is so dead if I get him alone." Lucy crossed her arms and looked at the window next to them. Yes, they had gotten a window table. She saw a black haired man with red eyes standing next to a motorcycle with a yellow haired man and a smiling light haired blonde.

"That's weird." Lucy mumbled as the guys waved at her and she looked away, looking at her friends who were telling each other their orders.

"I want the spicy curry special." Natsu said.

"Strawberry Cheesecake with green tea." Erza stated and everyone at the table sweat dropped.

"I'll just have what Lucy/Lucy-chan's having." both Gray and Mira said.

"I'll have the… rice with burger steak and root beer…?" Lucy said as Gray and Mira nodded in approval.

"Luce, you're so… unfancy." Natsu said and sighed. Erza smacked his head.

"It's infancy and don't call Lucy that." she said and Lucy nodded at her.

A waiter went to their table, "Have you decided on what to order?" he asked.

"Yes um… Strawberry Cheesecake with green tea, a plate of spicy curry special with root beer, and… three rice meals with burger steak and root beer." Mira smiled. The waiter nodded.

"I'll be giving you back your orders later, Ms. Heartfilia, Ms. Scarlet, Ms. Strauss and Sir Fullbuster and Dragneel." he bowed and scurried away.

Three people entered the restaurant. Everyone looked to their direction.

Lucy gasped; "Those are the guys standing next to the motorcycle." she started fumbling with her car keys.

"Cheney, Dreyar, Hanazuki! You're late again!" Ultear, the owner of Mickey's, shouted. She glared at the three before scolding them in front of the customers.

"How many times have I told you to stop riding Cheney's motorcycle all over town?!" Ultear asked.

"Uh… eighteen?" 'Dreyar' asked.

"LAXUS FREAKIN' DREYAR, IF YOU DARE TO SAY EIGHTEEN AGAIN WHEN I ASK THIS QUESTION, I'LL KILL YOU AND LET YOUR SKIN ROT IN MY KITCHEN." Ultear glared at Laxus.

"Okay. We're sorry. We just went around a ride one time." 'Hanazuki' smiled.

"One time, SKY HANAZUKI?! You've been filmed riding around the town 24 times today." Ultear said.

"We get it. Sorry." 'Cheney' looked at the floor, avoiding Ultear's eyes.

"ROGUE CHENEY, look at me in the eyes and say it." Ultear said, blushing.

Rogue glared at her, "Sorry."

She flinched and blushed, "You two –points to Laxus and Sky- don't do it again… Cheney, come by my office to pick some stuff up."

"No. Bye." they walked over to Lucy's table.

Lucy gulped, _'Here we go.'_ she thought.

"Natsu-san, Gray, are you going to the convention?" Laxus asked the two as he leaned on Mira's chair.

"We are but what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked and Gray raised a brow.

"We saw you with the chickie." Laxus pointed to Lucy and smirked.

"She's not a chickie, she's our BFF!" Mira and Erza said, glaring at Laxus. He flinched and apologized.

"They waved at me." Lucy said.

"Why on Earthland did you wave at her?" Natsu asked.

"Is it wrong to wave at a new friend? I'm Laxus, this is Rogue and Sky." Laxus pointed to the two behind him.

Rogue nodded and Sky smiled. Sky had light blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Sky-san is cute." Lucy blurted out and blushed, "Ididn'tsayanything."

"Thank you." Sky grinned at her and Natsu and Gray growled.

"Why don't you guys go away now? We aren't really in the mood to talk to you." Natsu said and Gray nodded.

Rogue shrugged and walked away but Laxus and Sky grabbed his collar. "Don't go yet, Rogue."

"But I'm still waiting for your answer. Are you guys going to the convention?" Laxus asked and they both shrugged.

"If the girls are going." Natsu and Gray looked at the girls and they simultaneously shrugged.

"When is it?" Lucy asked.

"Sunday night." Laxus answered for the two.

"We have GNO tomorrow night but that's Saturday and we _are _free on the whole Sunday so…" Lucy started.

"We say…" Mira said.

"Yes." Erza bluntly finished.

"Yata~!" Sky sang and hugged Lucy. Natsu and Gray growled again.

"You two are overly jealous." Mira smirked.

"No, we're not." they growled.

"Can we just eat dinner and go?" Erza asked and their order arrived. They all nodded and Laxus and the others went away.

* * *

Laxus sighed. "I can't believe Natsu-san and Gray are friends with models."

"Me neither but it's life." Sky said, "Rogue, are you gonna keep silent all the time?"

"I can't believe we're stalking them." Rogue said and looked at the ground while walking.

"Well, it's their fault they're our types." Laxus smirked and Rogue smacked him on the head.

"You don't like Lucy?" Sky asked and Rogue shook his head.

"I don't like Heartfilias." Rogue muttered and Sky sighed.

'_Me and Laxus will make you like her, Rogue… There's no point in stalking those models if you don't even like them.' _Sky thought and Laxus had the same thought as well.

They both smirked. "Eat your words, Rogue." they all walked away with Rogue staring at the two in mere confusion.

* * *

**"Desole, Mademoiselle. Only blondes are dumb, correct?" the guy asked.**

**Desole means sorry. It should be the e has an ` but I couldn't do it.**

Me: Reviews are most welcome!


End file.
